


Sonic Drabbles

by EdgeHedgeShads, orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Trans Male, Random & Short, Self Prompt, Silly, Slice of Life, Sonadget, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Check each summary, as tags will change, but generally light-hearted (shadstheesgehedge) and the odd soft smut (citrusisapreference) in a set of drabbles. Mostly short ideas with no plot behind them I want to share.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The Dreaded Question.

"Dads? Can I.. ask you something?"

Shadow lowers his book to regard the child, almost eight and of the deepest royal purple, a vibrant pelt offset by the fade to black at quilltips and ear tufts. She looks anxious, bright crimsons wide and emotive as she glances between her fathers, the ebon sharing a concerned glance with his Life Mate before closing the book in his lap and carefully removing his glasses. "Of course, Viola. What bothers you?"

The youngster swallows nervously. "I was... at school, one of the kids said you can't both be my dads, because you need a mum too to make a baby. So I thought I'd ask how-"

"Not it!" Sonic exclaims with a raised hand, then dashes off so fast, a cloud of dead cells and fur make a caricature of his likeness in the air a second before it dissipates, leaving the room in silence.

Taken off guard, forgetting the presence of his daughter but resentful of being left in such an awkward situation, the ebon can't help but comment:

"You son of a bitch, Faker." 


	2. Chaotic Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets his true destiny.

When Silver agreed to help Mammoth Mogul save the future from an unknown catastrophe, he hadn't realised it would be this difficult. After numerous false starts, bad decisions and an awful string of luck in the past involving the rise of Infinite, he'd been about ready to throw in the towel and skulk to the future, condemned to live his days in the post-apocalyptic ruinous dystopia he'd failed to avert, when Tails called.

The communication device on his wrist is both modern and old-fashioned, compared to what he's accustomed to; the technology itself is far outdated by the remnants of sophisticated tech Professor Von Schlemmer had managed to scavenge from the city and repair, but Tails' stuff is in far better condition, and works like a charm compared to the clunky systems they've struggled to restore in the future.

Still he answers right away, clicking the button on the side instead of activating it verbally still a weird experience, and Tails' worried, opaque hologram projects onto the watch face. "Oh, Silver! Thank Chaos, you're still here! Sonic thought you'd already headed home."

The ivory hedgehog glances at the city around him, the same ruins he'd come to occupy in a few thousand years currently maintained and very much utilised by occupants. Its true he'd intended to leave until an unshakable feeling he shouldn't just yet brought him here, to the apartment block he'd grow up in under the eye of his Master, Mammoth Mogul.

Children still play in the forecourts, cars jam up the parks outside, and music blares from so many open windows they mesh into a single din indiscernible by the normal ear. 

Silver's fast mind is detangles them and plays each individually, on a separate wavelength, allowing him to appreciate each one at the same time. Its a gift of being a Hedgehog, and fills his head with joyous beats, the exercise seemingly futile, but now he understands the universe had simply kept him there to help him fulfill another propose.

One Tails is about to facilitate. "I got a feeling, and decided to wait… Is something up?"

"Then thank Chaos for your instincts but yeah; we're not a hundred percent sure, could be a mistake, but...." He pauses, twisting his muzzle as the air between them thickens. They're both aware Tails is rarely wrong, deductions or otherwise, and whatever epiphany has come to the fox is apparently giving him cause for concern. 

"Just come, and we'll talk in person. We're in Postnatal Ward Six in City Memorial Hospital. Tell the nurses who you are if they don't recognise you, okay?"

Ominous, but hardly a grave concern. The fox could be worried about being hacked, with the mad Doctor still on the run. "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He arrives to find almost everyone he knows in this time period present in the waiting room; an exhausted looking Amy is the first to greet him with a hug a tight he can barely breathe, which the others soon replicate, all but Knuckles who takes his hand in a shake so firm, his shoulder almost dislodges with the momentum. 

"They're expecting you," he states softly as the ivory's hand is released, the strangest, drawn smile stretching his lips long and thin. A quick glance shows the others to share it, a nervous energy fizzing in the air and drawing the hairs on his neck to attention. "Take all the time you need, okay? It'll be a bit of a shock."

It all has the albino hedgehog nervous, evident in the slight fluctuation of intensity on his aqua inhibitor rings, which prompts Amy to speak. "It's nothing dangerous, just… sensitive. Tails wanted to be sure he talked to you properly."

Her reassurances making him more anxious, Silver decides to bite the bullet, and nods to the azure's friends before heading inside.The room itself is fairly spacious and stark, the white walls, tiled floors and fluorescent lights all combining to create a whitewash that saps the colours of its inhabitants to a faded pallor. 

Just three people remain in the room despite its size: Sonic's arms folded across a blanket drawn to his chest; Shadow perched on the mattress beside him and Tails in a seat nearby, also so white it's almost invisible to the naked eye when the vulpine stands to greet him, that same nervous energy exuding from his pores.

"Thank you," the kid breathes, drawing his ally into a friendly hug. Silver melts into the contact as easily as he did with everyone else, holding the now late-teen Tails with palms splayed on his back. "If you'd gone home already, Shadow was gonna go find the Time Stones, but I'm not even sure they exist yet. So thank you for still being here, Silv."

Silver pulls back, a nervous smile of his own on his muzzle. "Anything to help out, you know me! So what's going on? Is Sonic sick, or-?"

"Like I said on comms, nothing serious!" Tails is quick to reassure as he pivots, glancing at the hedgehog pair on the bed, and only turning back once the sullen ebon catches his gaze to respond with a curt nod. "But you can see, if you want? Sonic and Shadow are ready."

The futuristic hero isn't sure what to expect as he approaches the bed, an exhausted Sonic looking up when promoted by the ebon to give a genuine if saddened smile, his tone as tired as his expression. "I suppose it's been a while, eh Silv? How've you been?"

Still confused, Silver smiled awkwardly as he takes a few steps closer, careful not to pass his vulpine chaperone. "Good, just the usual old drill; watching the world go by, waiting for something to happen. I didn't feel like I could leave just yet, you… you know?"

"I do," Shadow comments in a low tone, tan lips a thin line as his eyes stray back to Sonic, who returns to smiling down at the blankets on his chest. "Do you need more time..?"

It's only when Sonic sniffles he realises the hero is crying, thick tears silently streaming down his cheeks even as he hands the bundle off to Shadow, then hides from view beneath the mass of sheets. 

Silver doesn't notice the darker hedgehog move until he's almost closed the distance between them, jaw tights as deep crimsons regard whatever he carries with indescribable affection, only to offer it to the confused hedgie seconds later with his expression guarded. "I shouldn't need to explain any further, Silver. Simply promise me you'll take care."

He blinks, confused. "I will, but-" 

The bundle is deposited in poorly prepared arms without much ceremony, though great care is taken to do so. Shadow's moves slow and meticulous until the changeover completes and hesitates, pausing to gently stroke within the blankets with saddened, shimmering eyes. 

Then he says nothing else, going back to the azure's side to rub small, soothing circles on his back, plunging the room into silence.

Silver is about to try and ask, to clarify what to do next, when the future agent feels the bundle  _ shift _ and burble in his arms. Surprised, Silver looks down instinctively, only to almost drop the bundle in shock as he discerns not just the blankets or delicate object, but an actual _ baby _ .

A baby naked except for its blankets and cloth nappy, bright eyes still blue from recent birth and chubby sausage fingers curled into fists. It may be young, but the distinctive crest of quills flowing from the baby's forehead are enough to stop Silver's breath in his lungs.

Young Silver burbles nonsense at his caretaker as legs pump and kick with little coordination, the innocence in his arms so hard to behold he has to look back to Sonic and Shadow, parents grieving the loss of a healthy child they know is impossible to keep regardless, finding solace in each other.

Except the time traveller has no partner to find stability in when reality crashes down and weights his boots with imagined lead, staring at his parents' backs with a crushing longing to refuse to do what he knows he must, to thrust his younger self into a future of starvation and harsh life lessons designed to make him tough enough to assist the Resistance of the last.

Indeed, he hadn't known what to expect when answering the vulpine's call, but he didn't ever expect to become the provider of his own life sentence, to take himself to the future to suffer as the child destined to save Mobius in Sonic's ever-growing shadow.

The son of the Hybrid and the Hero, saviour of time itself, and Silver has to deliver this innocent past self to endure an uncertain future just to achieve the very same thing...


	3. Beans & Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow likes plums, but not in his fur.  
> Baby Shadow!  
> Entirely fuzz.  
> Enjoy.

**BEANS & PLUMS**

Skeptical crimsons watch the spoon fly through the air to fake engine sounds, a metal vessel loaded with oatmeal in the hand of his primary carer, Maria Robotnik. She's his mother figure, though more so a friend, and he trusts her enough - even as an infant - to open his mouth to whatever she's trying to feed him.

The mush is bitter; Shadow screws his nose up and shudders in the highchair, making her giggle as she scoops more of the home-made baby food onto the spoon. "Green beans can be bitter, but they're good for you, Shadow. Just a few more portions, okay? Then you can have some smashed plums."

_ Plums _ . 

He remembers that word, sweet and soft, the opposite of the bean things but an encouraging consideration. Hesitating only a little, he opens his mouth for more. He eats the spoonful with a slight flinch and scrunch of his nose, though the second mouthful isn't as disgusting as the first, young taste buds already familiar with the sharp taste and ready to experience it again. Still, he doesn't like it and struggles to swallow.

"Give him a break," the Professor states in a bland tone, not looking up as he sips a mug of coffee on the other side of the table. "Before he spits the damned stuff back out."

_ "Grandpa,"  _ the preteen berates the elder, a third spoon laiden with beans hovering in the air between her and Shadow. Shadow leans in with mouth wide open, straining to engulf the offering in an attempt to get the pums out, his caretaker forgetting its there. "Don't say that in front of Shadow! He's just a baby!"

"I say what I damn well please," He grunts and glances up, the deep frown on his features enough to freeze both children in place, tone sending a chill up Shadow's arm as he speaks. "Do not misinterpret my affection for tolerance of disrespect either, Maria; you have no leave to dictate what cannot do, understood?"

As the man holds his gaze Shadow looks away in submission, Mobian biology demanding he obey an elder even as a toddler. His fur and quills droop and hackles flex, eyes cast down as he sinks into his chair, wishing he could just disappear into the floor, highly aware of Maria continuing to stare back for ten long seconds. 

"Of course, Grandfather. I apologise." 

Her concession is soft and demure, teal eyes shifting back to the jar in her hand, then the still-laiden spoon sagging between herself and her charge. She meets the nervous crimsons of an obviously uncomfortable hoglet and gives a weak smile, one Shadow is too young to tell isn't genuine; reassured he leans forwards and engulfs the spoon.

Then he innocently mirrors her smile, green mush still stuck between gums and baby teeth, and his preteen carer has to smother a giggle with a palm. His friend's shoulders heaving in muffled laughter, the Shadow ends up laughing along with her, dropping little blobs of green on the tablecloth and his own fur in the process.

Gerald clears his throat, silencing them both at once. "Are there any developmental progress reports to make since Project Shadow was last assessed? Or has he stagnated?"

Composing herself entirely, Maria distracts her focus scraping the jar clear of beans. "He has made improvements, but predominantly those of a physical nature; his fine motor skills have made the most improvements, and his balance has improved considerably, though he's yet to express any further verbal development…"

Glancing back to Shadow, she offers a smile and a tilt of the head, both of which the young Mobian imitates with ease, if exaggerated by poor core motor skills. "He still babbles quite a lot, though seems shy around anyone but me. Perhaps we'll try now? Can you say 'Maria'?

A pause; the toddler frowns, so she tries again.

"'Mah-Ree-Ah'," she prompts, and he blinks blankly, tilting his head the other way. She remains patient, hovering the spoon a little out of reach and she stifling a giggle as he follows the spoon with an intense focus. "Mar.Ree.Ah."

"Mmptth!" The hoglet exclaims, confirming his displeasure for the teasing with a palm slam on the wooden bar of his high chair, followed by a grabby hands and a whine. "Dawooo…"

Softened by his sadness, Maria feeds him the last serving of beans, sets the jar aside, and reached for another. Crimsons irises track thin fingers as they drag the jar he knows to be full of plums closer, and the sweet scent released when she cracks the lid has him wriggling in his highchair with excitement, much to Maria's amusement. "How about something simpler?" 

She motions to her grandfather with the spoon laden with squashed plums, and ruby irises are powerless to resist following its guidance. "Can you say 'Dada'? He's my grandfather, but your Father. As a baby, you can call him 'Dada'."

Shadow focus stays on the spoon, reaching for it with the flex of fingers and a soft whine in his throat like before, and Gerald tisks in obvious distaste. "Mobians develop more slowly than Humans; do not expect so much of an urchin."

Pouting, she scoops a little smashed fruit onto the spoon, momentarily ignorant of Shadow's pitiful whimpers. "He's intelligent, they all are, I'm sure of it! This is our chance to prove such hypotheses, is it not? To give an opportunity to excel and nurture his potential? What is we've disregarded an entire species on simple bias?"

"Stop speculating on liberal nonsense and feed the kit before he falls out of the chair, Maria."

A long and pathetic whine draws her attention back to the urchin hanging out of his seat, near enough to lick the edge of the spoon. Melting, she feeds the sweet fruit and begins scooping out a second serving. "Would you like more? If you prove him wrong and say 'Dada', I'll let you eat the whole jar, little Mobian."

The newly loaded spoon points to the elderly human again, and Shadow finally looks past it to the stocky aged being in a white coat rarely ever home for meals. Even now he isn't eating, working at the table with eyes downcast, not interested in either child beyond making sure they're fed and alive. 

_ Dada? _

He doesn't know the word or what it tastes like, nor does he wish to with 'plum' so tantalisingly close to his belly. Shadow strains forward, maw wide and eager for a second mouthful, for that sweet taste to flood his mouth again, but instead of moving within reach the vessel sags slightly, gaze is drawn to the girl's saddened face as a puff of air leaves her lips.

Cause and effect is complicated for the young hybrid to comprehend, but the current example is easy to decipher; 'Dada' is a word he should learn, and has something to do with the quiet man across the table. He copies her frown for a moment, then turns to look at the elder again to discern what 'Dada' is, only to jerk back as a sticky, fruit laden spoon collides with his cheek.

"Damn well pay attention to what you're doing, Maria! For Christ's sake, get a cloth."

Maria pulls the spoon away abruptly, her tone a higher pitch as noise tumble out of her mouth and into his ears. Most of it is nonsense, things he's yet to learn, but with her pitch he can tell she didn't mean it he says the only word that sticks in his juvenile mind.

_ "Damn." _


	4. Togue Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't hot, unless you want hot TRASH.  
> Its crack taken seriously.  
> Sonic has a strange... Problem.
> 
> Warnings for:  
> Trans male pregnancy

**Tongue Teaser**

This isn't how puberty is supposed to go. Sonic knows this. His uncle knows this. Even the *dog* looks freaked out by it. They spend too much money going to specialists that can't actually help because no one has ever seen anything like it before. 

Sonic used to be a normal kid. He still is, in most regards. Except his penis isn't right. He can pee just fine, even masturbate, but it only shoots air. Painfully. No medical professional understands it; his balls work and contain sperm, his hormones are at normal levels, he's an average student hoping to ride into college on a football scholarship with a healthy diet and doing a ton of exercise.

No one could figure it out, but the trith would end up being more bizarre than fiction.

Gadget was a boy of small stature and an even smaller personality when they met. He had been in tryouts for the team thanks to his parents, but didn't make the cut. They'd talked about him trying out for the cheerleaders instead, since they also needed males for strengh, when the wolf had come out with something surprising; he didn't want to, becauseit was overtly female. That was something he was trying to leave behind these days.

Further inquiry over the next fee months of their friendship turned up he was trans. Gadget voiced concern he'd stop being his friend now, but Sonic had shrugged it off, paid for their millshakes like a gentleman then *finally* told someone about his own problems.

The ruby wolf had looked relieved, then excited to be trusted with a secret, finally a sadness on his face at the revelation average sex was basically impossible for his new friend. Gadget joked that it didn't matter much to him, since he had little in the way of a sex drive. 

A year later, that joke would become reality.

They kissed and made out frequently, for despite the prior lack of interest, Sonic was charismatic and alluring. It felt kind of odd, like his tongue would swell up and fill his throat if they did it too long. They chalked it up to an alergic reaction associated with his physiological issues, but Sonic said it didn't hurt. They just stopped when Gadget got too uncomfortable and would resume cuddling instead.

Everything was great. They graduated that year and with some financial help from Gadget's parents, managed to get a small apartment near Sonic's chosen university. Gadget started work in an electronics store, fixing other people's phones and laptops. Life was comfortable and slow, until the following valentines day.

Gadget had been anxious about any contact down below. He couldn't afford to physically transition, or even afford the meds needed for hormone therapy. He'd basically pretended anything below the neck didn't exist and Sonic had respected that, not once asking to see his anatomy, content just to be with the wolf. That Valentines day, Gadget had been waiting for him to return from class wearing only socks, his legs spread wide and fingers already massaging his folds, silently begging Sonic to come taste him.

Unable to resist, Sonic had done just that.

The wolf had squirmed and whined as Sonic licked at his clit, clutched at the sheets when the azure took the bundle of nerves between peach lips and sucked his little nub, sending waves of pleasure through the small wolf's body. His fleshy folds quivered beneath feather-light kisses and adventurous licks, until the tongue reaches a vaginal opening already slickened by Gadget's excitement.

Sonic buried his face in those folds, taking a deep breath of the boy's scent. It's different to his usual aroma and sends shivers down the hedgehog's spine, leaving a tingling trail of heat through his core muscles. He wondered then if actual, physical sex would feel better than touches, if all his problems melt away in the face of female arousal, but he daren't ask to try. 

Not on their first time, not when Gadget had allowed himself to be so vulnerable. It could wait.

His tongue quickly began to swell, but Sonic didn't much mind; the appendage filled the wolf's tight walls to the brim and brought delightful huffs of pleasure from his lips. Sonic lapped at his insides lovingly, having never believed he would taste the wolf so intimately in their lifetimes, aware of his thickened tongue but while he can still breathe, uncaring for how thick it gets.

Gadget clutched at his head quills and shivered, bare fingers flexing in azure fur with every pass of his tongue. It felt so good, more than kisses or fingers, or his carefully cleaned electric toothbrush when he lived at home and his parents went out of state. His entire body is alight with desire and  _ need  _ tue likes of which Gadget can barely tolerate, so close to climax already he squeezes Sonic's ear in an attempt to slow him down.

The hedgehog doesn't get the message, too wrapped up in his own euphoria. Each lick brought new and divine sensations to his tongue, sizzling pleasure that danced through his mouth and spasmed strangely in his throat. It almost felt like nausea, if the pain of stomach convulsions could be replaced so easily by rhythmic spasms of delight, a new world of sensation Sonic assumed must be comparable to normal sex.

Taking hold of ruby hips, the azure pressed his face deeper between the wolf's legs and lapped as deep as he could, the lubricated friction surrounding his thick tongue as it thrusted rapidly in and out hard to draw back from. He panted into Gadget's groin, nostrils flared for breath that somehow still reached his lungs, bare fingers clawed into vibrant pelt while his mind became hazier and hazier, until-

His partner came explosively, a feral howl of delight and bucked hips that kept juddering through bliss, ass lifted clear off the bed and amber irises squeezed shut against 9verwhelming sensation. His insides flexed and compressed Sonic's tongue, drawing groans of deep groans from soaked peach lips before he too came undone; a climax like no other spread down his throat and squeezed his stomach, orgasm so hard and unexpected Sonic almost backs out.

Neither felt his tongue discharge into the wolf, deflating like a pierced balloon as pulse after pulse of sticky cum was shot into the unsuspecting canid.

They wouldn't realise what had happened for almost twelve weeks, enjoying each other more intimately every day until Gadget came down with a stomach big he just couldn't shift. Scared he'd become another medicap anomaly, Sonic used his student loans to pay for the best doctors, but it would be of no benefit to the wolf and would drag his azure lower down to a new depth of medical testing and invasive surgery.

Because diagnosis was easy; Gadget was pregnant.


End file.
